villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is a supporting character on Family Guy. He is characterized primarily by his extreme sexual deviancy. Despite being a pervert and hypocrite he has also been shown to have a kinder side. He does whatever it takes to help his friends and protect his sister Brenda, who was often beaten by her abusive boyfriend, Jeffery Fecalman, whom Quagmire hated. Eventually, he was so infuriated by this that he murdered Jeffrey for his abuse against Brenda. His sexual nature and lust for women is hinted through flashbacks of his life starting from infant stage. It's even hinted that he harbors sexual attraction towards his mother; when Quagmire is seen crying and his mother exposes her chest to breastfeed her son, during which Quagmire stops crying, says "O right!" and suckles from his mother in a lustful way. His mother, Mrs. Quagmire, apparently has the same sexual appetite as her own son. In another episode, Quagmire is one of two finalists of the TV show The Bachelorette, he takes his date home to meet his mother. He tells his mother to stop screaming at him, telling her that if she wants to participate in a three-way with Glenn and the bachelorette, she needs to change her tone after yelling at Glenn about Mittens, their family cat. Villainous roles He has an extremely perverted nature, is a user of women, a probable rapist, necrophile and zoophile. Throughout the series, Quagmire has been shown to be madly in lust with Lois Griffin. However, all of his attempts to get her attention have failed, usually foiled by Peter and/or Brian. Quagmire is also one of the main antagonists of Season 8 and Season 9 and at the same time he is also a supporting character of those seasons, from Season 8 on Season 9 because deep hatred that feels towards Brian. In season 10 he redeemed himself and he does not seem to hate more Brian like in the past. *During the series, Quagmire had sex with Cleveland's wife, Loretta Brown. When the truth was eventually revealed, Cleveland wanted revenge on Quagmire. In the end, the two made amends and remained close pals, despite the fact that this led to Cleveland and Loretta's divorce. *In "Jerome is the New Black" Quagmire unintentionally revealed that he had a starving woman tied up in his basement. This is one of the many examples of his horrible character. Strangely, despite all of this, Joe Swanson has done nothing to stop him. *In "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)", he killed the entire Simpson family after trying to have off-screen sexual intercourse with Marge. This was a deleted scene. *Although Quagmire normally has a soft side for animals (cats in particular), he harbors a seething hatred of Brian Griffin. Quagmire despises everything about him, but has told Brian that he could forgive him for everything if he wasn't "such a bore." **Quagmire has even physically assaulted Brian for unintentionally sleeping with his sex-changed father. His hatred for Brian is pure hypocrisy, due to the fact that two of the reasons he hates Brian is that he constantly hits on Lois and ignores his son, but the fact is that Quagmire stalks Lois and he has ignored many more children than Brian. *It was eventually revealed that the reason for Quagmire's vicious actions toward women is because of a heartbreak from his one true love - Cheryl Tiegs. Ever since she dumped him, Quagmire has been dating women in an attempt to fill the void she made. Quagmire also noted that famous actor James Woods stole Tiegs from him, causing Quagmire to develop a hatred for Woods. Brian then went on a date with Tiegs in order to spite Quagmire after his education in Quagmire's class caused a woman named Denise to dump him. In retaliation, Quagmire tries to go out on a date with Brian's ex-girlfriend Jillian Wilcox, but this leads to a fight between Quagmire and Brian, prompting both Jillian and Tiegs to dump them, believing that both Quagmire and Brian have no respect for either of them or any other women, later Quagmire nods to Brian to tell him he can get into the car for a passage to home, but after leaving he leaves him alone, but returns to invest him with the machine. *Quagmire also has sexual interest in Meg Griffin. The most notable case is in "Meg and Quagmire", where Quagmire attempts to "move in for the kill" now that Meg has reached her 18th birthday. He slowly gains Meg's affection, and then eventually drives her to his cabin in the woods, where he attempted to have sex with her. Peter and Lois managed to stop him in the nick of time. *While on the Bachelorette, Quagmire notably attempted to commit date rape by drugging his date Brooke's drink and attempting to drag her body to another location, only to take off with one of her shoes when he realized their date was being filmed. Later, when Brooke chooses him to progress further during the elimination round, a surprised Glenn makes a confession about the attempted date rape, though he denies it when Brooke asks him to confirm what he said. *When Chris was trying to prove that the Evil Monkey exists, he set up a camera to see what happened that night. One of the events he captured was both Peter and Quagmire placing his hand in a bowl of water, causing Chris too piss his pants. Quagmire then processed to punch Chris in the eye before they left his room. *In "Valentine's Day in Quahog", he kicks a woman out of his house after a night of sex, and she swears he will get what he deserves. Quagmire is then shocked by the woman's hair straightener (which he called her "electric tampon warmer"), which makes everyone see him as a woman. Then he decides to embrace his feminine side for the rest of the episode. *He breaks his friendship with Peter in "Brian's a Bad Father", after Peter accidentally shoots him in the arm. He later attempts to console with Quagmire by having him return the favor, until Quagmire admits he is willing to shoot him "like a dirty animal", leading to another fight. He does become friends with Peter again, but only after shooting him in the head. Redemption Glenn Quagmire finds redemption when he faces Jeffery Fecalman, for the first time in a long time, he thought to himself, but to one person he loved, in fact, to save the life of his sister Brenda, Quagmire tackles Jeff and after a tragic battle he defeated Jeff and save his sister. In addition, his hatred against Brian became a frenemy relashionship (friends and enemy at the same time). In fact, in the episode "Jerome Is the New Black", Quagmire said he did not want Brian in their group (Peter, Quagmire and Joe) because he hated him, instead, in the episode "Forget-Me-Not", we see Brian in the group with Quagmire, Joe and Peter. Moreover, Quagmire will be less arrogant and violent against Brian. Gallery Quagmire.png|Quagmire Category:Perverts Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Comedic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Necrophile Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti Heroes Category:Living Villains Category:In love villains Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gunmen Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:True Neutral Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Old Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Mascots Category:Successful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Serial Killers Category:Starvers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mature Category:Sadomasochists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Military Villains Category:Siblings Category:Son of Hero